what is love
by iloveichigo411
Summary: theres a new girl in town and ichigo is confused by this feeling the feeling could be ... must be... LOVE. what will happen when her secret is reviled to him will he love her or hate her.....
1. Chapter 1

" ICHIGO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE " shouted angrily by ishad

"what" yarned ichigo with I can't be bothered face.

" HIYA " BANG…. SMASH

"Haha I got ya in the face dummy you'll never defeat me " happily sung by ishsad

" YOU BARSTARD" shouted ichigo with a nose bleed

" how can you do this to me so bloody early …… I'm bleeding …I'M FUCKING BLEEDING " shouted with his eyes crossed looking at his nose as it bleeds.

" well maybe you should off come down when Yuzu called you" saying this with his hands on his hips.

" well it my bloody fault that Yuzu can't shout cause I didn't hear her … no afence Yuzu" which was sitting at the table eating with Karin who wasn't bothered that her dad and ichigo were arguing with each other.

Again.

" no no I'm ok your right I should shout more often ……. I'll start today " happily and seriously said by Yuzu

After ichigo got some toast he got dress in his normal cloths cause there's no school cause it's summer holidays so he decided to go for a walk.

As ichigo walked up this ally way there was a trail of hand prints on the wall … made from blood it went around the corner and there on there knees was a girl with long dirty blond hair, so long it went above her bum and she was wearing some denim shorts with a leather jacket and a white top which it now has a blood stain on the side of her.

As ichigo ran to help her he felt heavy, like he did when he went against kenpachi so he looked around, no one and then the girl fell as she couldn't take her stab wound any more and the heaviness stopped.

Ichigo ran and picked her head up to see if she was breathing and she was so ichigo picked her up and ran to orhimas cause it was the closest help.

BANG BANG " ORHIMA ITS ME ICHIGO QUICKLY OPEN THE DOOR I NEED YOUR HELP " shouted worryingly of the girls life as her breathing slowed.

" what happened to her" not et seen the stab wound in the girls side

" ow my goodness its so deep ok here I go " said as orhima rejects to heal this girl.

" hummm whe..where am I " slowly said by the girl looking at orhima as she is healing her.

"ICHIGO SHES AWAKE" saying while helping the girl up.

As ichigo walks in the girl turns her head around and looks at him he looks in to her deep brown eyes and they stand staring at each other .. Then orhima breaks the silence by saying " what's you name"

As the girl turns to orhima her hair is right behind her and then she says…..

" my name is Aimichou" said politely to orhima

" may I ask what's your name is please?" also politely said

" ow my name is orhima " shocked by the way Aimichou speaks

Added by orhima " this is ichigo the one who found you" pointing at ichigo which has froze in one spot as Aimichou looks at him.

Aimichou walks towards ichigo and then kisses him on the cheek saying " thank you ichigo"

"Well I'll be off now thank you for your help….." said Aimichou

"NO stay have dinner while you're here and ichigo you can stay if you want" insisted ly said by orhima putting her puppy dog eyes on.

" are you shore" said by Aimichou squinting her eye as she turns.

" yer pleaaaasssssseeeeeee" still insistently said by orhima

" ok I will please and thank you" politely said by Aimichou

" I will too if that's ok orhima " said by ichigo who was pretending that he couldn't be bothered.

As all three sat down and ate pizza cause orhima couldn't be asked to cook that night so she ordered in stead. ichigo kept looking at Aimichou to the way she laughed and talked and the last time he looked up at her she was already looking at him he quickly looked away but she saw him do it … every time.

" well thank you orhima I loved the pizza and I hope to see you soon ok well bye bye" walking out of the door while speaking.

" wait I'll walk ya " loadly said ichigo to Aimichou

"is that ok orhima thanks for dinner will u be ok " standing up while talking

"yer that's fine take care see you later ok " waveing to the door at the end were ichigo left

" wait Aimichou I'll walk you home were you live" running up too Aimichou as she walks ahead

" erm I'm ok sweetie I'll be ok" said by Aimichou as she turns down the ally way

" ok well I'll walk with you till thend of the road cause that's where I live" pointing in the direction where his house is.

" that's ok " looking at the place being pointed out.

As the two walked down the ally way ichigo turns to look at Aimichou but she catches him they both look away quickly.

" Aimichou" started ichigo

"call me Aimi please" interrupted Aimichou

" ok, so Aimi what happened to you earlay today I mean how'd you get that stab wound" turning his head a bit to look at Aimi

" its along story I'll tell you sometime later is that ok cause this is you right" nodding at the house behind ichigo.

"Yer this is me thanks for saying I would off went passed it he he …he" scratching his head while talking

"its ok so thanxs for helping me see you some other time….." continued Aimi

" wait when will I see you again" worried that he wouldn't see her again

"don't worry ichigo karsake I'll see you again its destiny" walking away in to the dark

" wow" whispered under his breathe

" where the fuck have you been its near eleven you got me worried" ordering to way by

isad

Ichigo walked up the stairs ignoring his dad and smiling. But then it hit him how did Aimi know his second name maybe orhima, no she didn't say, then how. "Its destiny to meet again" how dose she know that and why. Ichigo was confused he wanted to know these answers, soon.

Ichigo lefted early to the shop and saw rukia there she was working hard to beet rheji for the bet that everyone made before school finished and it looks like she's gunna win.

As ichigo walked back he saw a glimse of Aimi flash over him but he weren't to shore that it was her but there was a fight going on cause he could hear sword cling and clash against each other so ichigo ran to see who it was, he ran and ran and never got close enough to see who it was, so he turned in to a soul ripper and he was much faster and he stopped cause there wasn't any sound so he walked slowly towards a field cause he was in a forest, as he came out the bright sun light was bright then as soon as it stopped he saw who it was , it was……….AIMI.


	2. Chapter 2

"AIMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING" shouting towards Aimi 

" ichi…ichigo what are you doing here … WHAT ARE WEARING, ARE YOU A SOUL RIPPER" worriedly said by Aimi which is holding her sword up at a dark figure.

As ichigo and Aimi keep looking at each other, Aimi is wearing some black shorts with a white top and a long black coat which came down to her ankles or longer, all of a sudden the dark figure strikes Aimi on her side and she screams in pain and falls to the ground and then ichigo runs to her to protect her but then he's pushed back by a shield which wont break, then the dark figure walks towards Aimi.

" hahahaha I knew you were weak for boys Aimi that's why I attacked you in that ally way, so you two would meet so you wouldn't be able to fight around each other but, I didn't mean for him to like you this much but ow well he'll be hurt when you die which is ok I love it when people get hurt hehe stand so I can kill you, you stupid bitch" pointing his black sword at her neck.

"AIMI " shouting franticly by ichigo to Aimi 

" you the ass hole …… you're the bastard who hurt me before ….YOU THE REASON HES GOING TO DIE "Aimi pointing towards ichigo

" he's going to kill his self for me … I don't want people to get hurt OR EVEN DIE FOR ME" starting to cry a bit.

Then Aimi starts to glows a pour blue light so bright the dark figure and ichigo had to close their eyes, then Aimi's sword changed shape from a blue sword kinda like ichigos sword when he does banki to a long thick sword which then split in two, her eyes changed colour from brown to deep red.

Ichigo blinked and Aimi had all ready cut the dark figure all over his body so bad he fell to the ground and disappeared.

Aimi's sword changed back to normal blue and then she turned to ichigo who was scared cause her eyes still hadn't changed back to normal …. Aimi started to walk towards ichigo. Not knowing what she about to do to him ichigo clenched his sword as she walked to him.

She opened her arms and hugged him, ichigo didn't know what to do so he hugged back with relife but then he pushed her off to look at her cut but, it wasn't there just the ripped top with a blood stain on it.

" wheres the stab wound Aimi, its gone" confused by the stab wound not being there ichigo scratch his head.

" ow well I can heal my self, the other night I was over powered by you being there cause you're a boy, I don't know why it healed maybe I trust you he he well who knew that ichigo was a soul ripper he he ow well I love your sword babes" acting like nothing happened just a minuet ago 

They both walked to ichigo's place by then they've changed into their normal clothes ichigo in his jeans and a random top and Aimi had her denim shorts and a blue strap top with black boots on.

As ichigo opened the door isad attacked Aimi which in return hit him throw the wall in defence.

" man ichigo how'd you get so strong" isad getting up and clicking his back back in

" it wasn't me it was Aimi, and she's a guest and you attacked her so I don't really care that she hit you back" hands on hips while saying and with a " I can't be bothed " look

" hello I'm Aimi pleasure to meet you I'm ever so sorry for hitting you it's a reaction I get when it happens like self defence" saying with a smile on her face.

"that's ok, are you ok I didn't to hit you please sit down me and ichigo will go and get you a drink" pushing Aimi to the sofa 

" I best be going … yarn…. Sorry , I best be going I might fall asleep" getting drawsly just saying sleep, and then she sits down on the sofa

" we'll be one min" said while pushing ichigo in the kitchen 

" what are you doing bringing strange girls in this is the second girl, what happened to her that's so bed hummmm, …" crossed arms while said

" I only poped back to get a jacket so I can walk her home is that ok with you" grabbing a jacket after he said that

" ok good cause we don't have much room ……" as he said that both ichigo and isada walked in to the front room and saw Aimi sleeping on the sofa with her legs on the floor and the rest of her body on the sofa.

" ok just for tonight now go to bed see you tomorrow morning when you take her home" said while isada puts a blanket on Aimi

The next morning ichigo walked down the stairs to find that Aimi had all ready left, there was a note on the sofa, so ichigo picked it up to read it.

It said …

" _dear ichigo sorry about falling asleep I tidied up my mess and folded the blanket thank you dad for me and see you soon_

_Aimi_

_Xx "_

Ichigo felt a bit sad but he would be ok hopefully cause he still doesn't know what to do with his feelings for Aimi he loves the way she specks and loves the way she larghs at littlest of things and loves that she's so strong at fighting he didn't tell Aimi but when she was a soul ripper he could hardly stand because of the power that she was releasing he knew he loved her but didn't know how to tell her.

Three weeks had passed and ichigo hadn't seen Aimi he started to worry so he asked around no one had seen her so he gave up but never stopped looking when ever he went out he would look around at people to see if she was them or there anywhere.

One night a young boy comes banging on the door shouting " ICHWIGO ICHWIGO QUICK OPEN THE DOOR"

" WHAT DO YOU WANT SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT HO……" stoping to see that some of Aimi's blue tshirt with blood on it was in the boys hands which was crying.

Then the boy pulled ichigo and then let go and ran in front and said " FOLLOW ME ICHWIGO RUN, HURRY"

So ichigo ran, ran like he would never stop.


End file.
